bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Space Blitz
Bikini Rangers Space Blitz is the eleventh season of Bikini Rangers. The series is based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Power Rangers Megaforce, but will contain some elements from Ressha Sentai ToQger and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It has a space themed series, with the Rangers themed after constellations and gear based on animals and planets. This was the fifth installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series. Production The season was formally announced via press release on November 4, 2016, which the early working title for the series was Power Rangers SpaceBabe, but was later changed to "Alien Force", "Samurai Steel", "Super Samurai", "Morphin Zone", "ZX", "Supersonic" and then "Space Blitz". Jim Paxson took over as Executive Producers from Ana Martinez and Jennifer Mullin at the beginning of the season. By his and Daniel Belgrave's admission, Jim fought a number of people to get his vision through: inspired by films like. Belgrave said that he enjoyed the "freshness" of Paxson's new take, which was wildly different to what the show had done before. In contrast, Space Blitz marked the departure of long-term writer Lisa Martinez and co-executive producers Hart Hanson, Alex Kurtzman & Robert Orci and replacing by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. On April 16, 2017 "Bikini Rangers Space Blitz" was trademarked by Bikini Rangers Studios. On June 7, 2018 Jim Paxton was fired from executive producers through the show, and replaced by showrunner Judd Lynn. Plot Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth has been taken over by invaders. With the universe under their thrall, the tears of the people awaken the five ultimate stars, chosen by the Space Blitz Rangers, and they are here for the galaxy's salvation. five different women with strong personas. The most powerful warriors arrive here and now. In addition to defending earth against evil Fetish Warstars and the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Space Blitz Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Bikini Rangers Space Blitz unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. Characters Space Blitz Rangers Main article: Space Blitz Rangers Allies Major Allies *Emmanuelle Chriqui *RoboBeauty iQ Other Major Allies Minor Allies *Mr. Koplar *Mandy *Kelly Killoren Bensimon *Carmen Carrera *Siggy Flicker Villains Fetish Warstars *Kyle Richards *Malkor Kaiser *Creepboxx *Vrak-Man *Koogies (footsoilders) Toxic Mutants *Bigsman *Bluefur The Robots *Metal Alice Space Armada *The Messenger Arsenal Main article:'' Space Blitz Rangers'' Zords Main article: Zords Space Blitz Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Space Blitz) The eleventh season consisted that aired between October 10, 2017 - August 7, 2018 Songs Opening theme *Power Rangers Time Force (song) **Lyrics: Lior Rosner **Composed by: Jeremy Sweet **Performed by: Jasan Radford Ending theme *Kyutama Dancing! **Lyrics: Nozomi Inoue **Composition: Atsushi Hirasawa **Arrangement: Satoshi Kawase **Artist: Tsuyoshi Matsubara DVD Release *''to be added'' Notes *''Bikini Rangers Space Blitz can be considered a sequel to ''Bikini Rangers Venice Storm. *As this is the 11th Season of Bikini Rangers, the core 5 primary color Rangers of Pink, Red, Yellow, Black and Blue are an homage to Saban's Power Rangers Movie. *This season is the first to have a space themed series, with the Rangers themed after constellations and gear based on animals and planets. *This is the second season team will start out with three rangers in the first episode, following the pattern of the last post-anniversary seasons (Bikini Rangers: The Original Series). *This is the first season to have a Yellow Ranger since Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. *This is the first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Green Ranger. *''Bikini Rangers Space Blitz'' will be the second time a Ranger had the same name as a previous Ranger. "Vanessa" is the name of the MercurySilver as well as Silver Ranger. *This series will run through 2018, the 35th anniversary of Daniel Belgrave's birth. *This is the only season to appear only on LineOne. This is because the show was dropped when Lineone Canada was replaced by XZNetwork. It did air on XZNetwork in other countries such as the United Kingdom. *This is the first season to begin in any other month than September. *This is the third series to actually have the rangers attend high school. (first was Bikini Rangers Venice Storm and Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder.) *With this series, Bikini Rangers' night & timeslot changes from 2:30am on Monday to 3am on Tuesday. *The heroes are considered criminals and have bounties on their heads. *This is the first season to large alien invasions of Earth. *Bits of the show's plot is similar to the Star Wars franchise. **The movie was even inspired by Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. ***This was the second time in the Bikini Rangers franchise to do so after The Kibaoni Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers: The Original Series to not have a team-ups episode. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz. See Also *Tensou Sentai Goseiger - Super Sentai counterpart . *Power Rangers Megaforce - Power Rangers counterpart . Category:2017 television series debuts Category:2018 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Transformation period Era Category:Comedy television series Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series